Only you
by aisora14
Summary: After meeting you my life changed for the best. It's only you. My life. Only you.
1. Chapter 1

**Only** **you**.

**Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me. It's rightful owner is CLAMP.**

**Prologue.**

* * *

He's always watching me. Always.

I am just a normal girl whose world is only about studying and making sure to get good grades. But I feel like it's never enough for my parents, maybe it's just that they are worried for me, even so, I feel like I should get some sort of freedom.

As an only child I'm their daughter as well as son. I'm the only one that has to support the family in the future. Pressure and stress keeps piling up. I want to escape. Even for a little while is fine. Someone anyone please, help me.

Late autumn. It's almost nearing winter, in a couple of months my entrance exam for MBBS will be held. All my life my parents have been preparing me for this. A Doctor, that's what I want to be and that's what my parents want me to be too. It's not like they are forcing me but then why do I feel so pressurised ?

I see him near the elevators. He sees me and opts for taking the staircase instead. He always does that. Always.

Anyways, after coming back home I decided to take a break and open my facebook. It's been eons since I last logged in there.

Ah, a message! That's new, maybe it's Tomoyo.

It's him.

It suddenly feels so hot in here. Maybe my air conditioner's not working properly, should talk to mom about it.

I feel my heart race. It's been sent couple of days ago. Is it ok to open it? Should I?

So, here goes I'm opening it.

'Hey' it said. Just that. A three letter word made my heart race uncontrollably.

What's wrong with me? This isn't like me. It must be the lack of sleep. Yes, it must be the lack of sleep! what else could it be right?

So should I reply? Even so, what should I reply to that? Maybe I shouldn't. It's already few days since he sent that so he must already feel that there won't be a reply.

So then why? Why does it feel so wrong to leave it at that?

It's the lack of sleep, I'm sure. Just the lack of sleep. I shouldn't be wasting my time like this, I've still got to study for the upcoming test and do the remaining homework.

Logging off never felt this hard. No, it never felt this hard.

What's happening to me?

* * *

**Woah! There goes the prologue! uwaaah! I'm so nervous _**

**Stick with me for this one please. I'll try my best to make it worthwhile!**

**Please do review! It will keep me motivated!**

**Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Only** **you**.

**Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me. It's rightful owner is CLAMP.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

I still cant bring myself to reply to it. I keep thinking about it. Maybe I am just making a big deal out of this? I don't need anything to distract me from my studies at this point. I havent talked to Tomoyo about this either. She'll get weird ideas as usual. But keeping this to myself is making me go crazy! I think I'll go talk to Rika about this, I'm sure she'd kow what to do.

"So what should I do Rika?"

"I think you should send a reply. Maybe there's something he wants to say to you? Don't you wanna know about it?"

"I dunno why, but I'm kind of scared to find out what he wants from me. Although there have been many guys who sent me messages but most of them were prank messages, but never once did I expect HIM to send a message to me."

"Running away wont do you any good and replying him wont do you any harm, so why not try it?"

"Maybe you are right. Maybe I'm just being paranoid or something."

"Say, what did you say his name was?"

"Syaoran. Li Syaoran."

"Uh huh. And he stays at your apartment building too right?"

"That's right. He lives with his family exactly 2 floors above my flat."

"I see. So what did you do to make him pay you attention?"

"I didn't! His younger sister is our classmate, Meiling. You know Meiling right? Maybe he thought that me and Meiling are friends so he messaged me for her?"

"Why would he message you about his sister? Even if he did, then he would have come outright and asked you about it. But he didn't. He simply sent 'hey' didn't he? He wouldn't beat around the bush if he had something to ask about his sister."

"Hm. You're right. So then why? What business does he have with me?"

"That's exactly why I'm asking you to reply to him. You'll find out sooner or later."

"You are right. I should reply to him. Thank you so much for listening me out."

"Hey what are friends for right? I dunno why but his name sounds familiar to me or maybe I'm just imagining it. His name is a common one."

"You're just imagining it. There's no way you'd know about him. You living on the other side of town and what not."

Talking to Rika made me feel better and I made up my mind that I'd reply him. As soon as I get home I'll do that.

It's evening already. Time passed by really quickly today. Well, no time to waste I got to hurry home! Dad's not gonna pick me up today and Tomoyo is going home with her boyfriend, Eriol so I'm on my own. I better hurry or I'd miss the bus!

Just on time alright! As I sit down on the seat I feel my heart racing. I haven't really spoken to a guy before except Eriol. As I watch the scenery out the window I feel nervous again. Maybe I shouldn't do it after all? It wont harm me to reply but what good will it bring to think about such things when I should be thinking about studying? My parents would be so disappointed if they knew. Here comes my stop.

Near the elevator I see him again. He's talking to some other guy from the apartment.

He's so tall. I haven't really noticed this earlier.

Uwah! Our eyes met. He looked away quickly and so did I but whenever our eyes meet my heart skips a beat. Is that normal? I'll reply to him. I've made up my mind. I want to know what he wants from me , maybe then I'll stop thinking about him and concentarte on my studies.

After showering I sneak in my dad's study and turn the computer on. He's two years older than me. His birthdate is 13th July it seems. It's all written in the profile.

"Hey. How can I help?" and send!

God! I sound like a waitress asking for his order!

Its done! Now I'll sleep in peace finally!

Its been 2 hours since I replied to him. I cant sleep. I'm so anxious. Did he reply? If he did, then what did he reply? God! I thought he'd be finally out of my thoughts once I replied but it got an opposite effect!

Is this normal?

What's happening to me?

* * *

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I really really appreciate them !**

**Keep them coming guys! It keeps me motivated!**

**Thank you.**


End file.
